


Zazdrość

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Wedding
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Cas i Dean nie są zadowoleni z tego z kim ich druga połówka spędza czas.





	Zazdrość

Poczuł delikatne pocałunki na swojej szyi, powoli znaczące kolejny raz dobrze znaną ścieżkę w dół. Mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że to jego ulubiona forma pobudki. Z kuchni dochodził zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy i jajecznicy.

\- Dzień dobry. – jego język zaczął zawracać w poszukiwaniu ust kochanka. - Wstawaj, śniadanie gotowe – mówił odrywając się co chwilę od niego.

\- Mmm... - otworzył zaspane oczy i przytulił mężczyznę w samych bokserkach i fartuszku

\- Mam lepszy pomysł, na zdrowy początek dnia. - położył ręce na jego pośladkach, i mrukną cicho – może kilka małych ćwiczeń?

\- D-Dean... - próbował wykręcić się z uścisku - wstawaj... nie mamy czasu – silne ręce oplatały go, sunąc po jego nagich plecach – p-proszę... - jego opór słabł z każdą sekundą.

Po chwili już leżał czując na sobie słodki ciężar mężczyzny.

\- Te bokserki, nie będą nam już potrzebne. - zwinnym ruchem, pozbył się zbędnego ubrania – ale ten fartuszek jest uroczy – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zamknij się! - Cas, zarumienił się i uciekł wzrokiem w bok .

\- Myślę, że znajdziemy jeszcze chwilę... - mówił przygryzając lekko ucho anioła. Jego ręka już znalazła swój cel pod fartuszkiem.

 

***

 

\- Mówiłem Ci, że się spóźnimy!

\- Przesadzasz, jest jeszcze dużo czasu...

\- Mamy 15 minut, żeby tam dotrzeć! A ty jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy! - wrzeszczał anioł

– Nie mam wyjścia. Po prostu się tam przeniesiemy.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Dean, zrobił przerażoną minę – Wiesz, że tego nie lubię

\- Mogłeś mnie wcześniej posłuchać. Wiesz, że nie wybaczą nam jeżeli się spóźnimy. Chodź tu. - Anioł pociągnął go za źle zawiązany krawat – Lepiej ja to zrobię.

\- Pojedźmy samochodem... - łowca, zrobił najbardziej żałosną minę jaką był w stanie, Cas spojrzał bez cienia emocji twarzy, nie przerywając wiązania krawatu. Pokręcił głową i po chwili powiedział:

\- Sam się będziesz tłumaczył. - Dean wyszczerzył się w ogromnym uśmiechu – Wykończysz mnie kiedyś...

\- Dziękuję – Cmoknął, go szybko – A teraz do wozu! Zanim się spóźnimy! - Nie mógł się oprzeć i klepnął swojego anioła w tyłek, na co ten przewrócił tylko oczami i wyszedł.

 

***

 

Słońce świeciło jasno, oświetlając cichą, zieloną okolicę. W koło było wyjątkowo tłoczno. Dało się słyszeć szepty i urywki rozmów.

\- Urwę mu głowę!

\- Spokojnie. Na pewno zaraz tutaj będą.

\- Ooo, tak. A wtedy nogi im powyrywam z... - koniec zdania zagłuszył ryk silnika. Czarny Chevrolet Impala, z piskiem opon zaparkował pod kościołem. Ze środka, jak w wysokobudżetowym filmie wyszło dwóch nieziemsko przystojnych mężczyzn.

Wszystkie pary oczu w tym momencie skierowane były w ich kierunku. Podeszli szybko do najbardziej wkurzonej osoby w tym tłumie.

\- Bardzo przepraszam Bobby – zaczął Dean, pełnym skruchy głosem. - Cas tak się guzdrał... ale na szczęście Dziecinka dała radę.

 W tym momencie, gdyby anioł mógł zabijać wzrokiem, z Dean'a została by tylko garstka pyłu.

\- Jody, przepięknie wyglądasz. - cmoknął kobietę w policzek i dodał teatralnym szeptem – nie obrażę się jeśli zamkniesz go na 24 godziny za taką zbrodnię.

\- Myślę, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby – odpowiedziała śmiejąc się po tym, jak Dean zgiął się w pół po ciosie łokciem, wymierzonym przez Castiela - Cieszę się, że jesteście. Możemy zaczynać?

\- Matoły... - z Bobby'ego wyparowała już cała, nagromadzona wcześniej złość.

Naglę rozbrzmiała muzyka i Bobby ramię w ramię z Jody wkroczyli do kościoła.

 

***

 

\- To był naprawdę piękny ślub. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego Bobby! - Sam, jako jeden z drużb kolejny raz tego wieczora gratulował panu młodemu.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie pij już więcej. Poszukaj lepiej swojego brata. I jego narzeczonej – obydwaj zachichotali.

\- Jody specjalnie to zrobiła? - Sam, powstrzymywał śmiech, przypominając sobie scenę po wyjściu z kościoła w której Niczego nieświadomy Castiel oberwał bukietem w głowę i chcąc, nie chcąc musiał go złapać.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach zaśmiewając się przy tym.

 

***

 

\- Chyba nie bawisz się zbyt dobrze?

\- Hmm? - Castiel siedział zamyślony wpatrując się w Dean'a flirtującego z jedną z druhen przy stoliku z owocami.

\- Jestem Josh – przedstawił się i zniewalająco uśmiechnął, podając mu drinka – A ty?

\- Castiel. - przywitał się bez entuzjazmu, przyjmując szklankę.

\- Olewa Cię.

\- Słucham? - zdziwił się. - Cały wieczór cię olewa. To bardzo nie ładnie. - Josh wskazał głową w kierunku Dean'a. - Na jego miejscu pilnowałbym takiego aniołka. - Castiel zamyślił się nad słowami Josh'a.

Od roku przebywał na ziemi. Nie mógł wrócić do nieba i jego kilkusetletnie życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Zamieszkał z Dean'em, a raczej jeździł z nim po całym kraju. Dopiero niedawno zdecydowali się kupić dom. Jeszcze rano było tak dobrze, a teraz zostawił go samego. Przechylił whisky, wypijając ją jednym łykiem.

\- Widzę, że masz ochotę na kolejną.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedział biorąc kolejną szklankę. Po kilku kolejkach, okazało się, że nie ma już takiej odporności jak kiedyś. Życie jako zwykły człowiek, upodobniło go do ludzi.

\- Może wyjdziemy na podwórko? - Zapytał Josh – Myślę, że świeże powietrze dobrze Ci zrobi.

\- Jasne, ale nic mi nie jest. Mam mocną głowę. - powiedział potykając się lekko. Wyszli razem z sali.

 

***

 

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Casa? - Dean od kilku minut rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu kochanka.

\- Zgubiłeś narzeczoną? - Sammy, czknął lekko.

\- Nie pij więcej. - wyminął go i ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania.

\- Wychodził oooooo tam! - Sam wskazał jeszcze ręką na drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu.

\- Dzięki!  

 

***

 

\- Lepiej się czujesz? 

\- Mhm. - mruknął tylko.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Josh wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął włosy które opadły Castielowi na oczy. - Może lepiej pójdziemy gdzieś usiąść?

\- Ja się nim zajmę. - Cas, natychmiast podniósł głowę słysząc znajomy głos.

\- Zrób to dobrze, bo następnym razem ktoś inny zrobi to za Ciebie. – Josh uśmiechnał się, i odszedł w stronę sali.

Dean wbijał mu wzrokiem wszystkie swoje noże w plecy.

 

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- O co Ci chodzi? - Castiel podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. W przeciwieństwie do łowcy, mówił bardzo spokojnie.

\- Kto to był?!

\- Josh.

\- Jaki Josh? - usłyszał tylko w odpowiedzi jakiś pomruk - Świetnie! Wyszedłeś zalany z kompletnie obcym facetem!

\- Bo ty byłeś zajęty druhną. - Cas wyminął go i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Cas, posłuchaj... Gdzie idziesz?!

\- Do domu.

\- Zaczekaj... odwiozę Cię i... - w tym momencie anioł zniknął - ... porozmawiamy.

 

***

 

Dean, siedział przy stole i pił poranną kawę. Nie był w najlepszym humorze. Kiedy wrócił do domu, nie zastał tu nikogo. kiedy do kuchni wszedł anioł. Podniósł wzrok znad kubka i ujrzał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Castiel wyglądał na delikatnie mówiąc zmęczonego. Wymięty garnitur, rozwiązany krawat i oczy które mówiły wszystko o stanie jego głowy.

\- Dostanę kawy?

\- Kawa nic tutaj nie pomoże. - Dean wyjął z lodówki butelkę piwa i podał mu.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Powiedziałeś, że idziesz do domu.

Anioł usiadł ciężko na krześle i pociągnął spory łyk piwa zanim odpowiedział.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie.

\- Martwiłem się. - Cas zaśmiał się nieszczerze, pijąc piwo.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Bardzo potrzebnie. - Cas nie zwracał na niego uwagi. - Posłuchaj mnie... - Dean uderzył z całej siły w stół. - Spójrz na mnie! - Castiel leniwie podnósł wzrok i skrzyżował spojrzenia z łowcą. - Przepraszam... Przepraszam Cię. - Castiel cały czas milczał, po prostu parzył mu w oczy. - Jestem dupkiem. Zostawiłem Cię samego.

\- Czyli wiedziałeś co robisz.

\- To była tylko rozmowa. To ty wyszedłeś w krzaki z zupełnie obcym facetem.

\- Chyba żartujesz... - Castiel tym razem ożywił się w tej rozmowie. - Zostawiłeś mnie na cały wieczór i jeszcze masz pretensje o to, że ktoś chciał mi pomóc?!

\- Dobrze wiesz czego od Ciebie chciał!

\- Tego czego ty szukałeś gdzie indziej! - Te słowa odbiły się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. W oczach anioła widać było nie wściekłość z jaką wykrzyczał swój żal ale prawdziwy ból jaki czuł po tym co zrobił łowca.

\- Cas... - Dean położył mu rękę na ramieniu, schylił się tak aby zrównać swoją twarz z twarzą anioła, uśmiechnął się i powiedział – Kocham Cię. - Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony tym wyznaniem – Kocham Cię i chcę tylko Ciebie. Nawet jeśli czasami rozmawiam z kimś innym, nawet jeśli na Ciebie nie patrzę, i nawet jeśli wydaje Ci się , że jest zupełnie inaczej, to właśnie Ciebie pragnę i Kocham. Nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Dean...

\- Ciii – Łowca zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. - Kocham Cię, ale przyda Ci się prysznic.

\- Dean...

\- Gdzie spałeś?

\- Na jakiejś wyspie... ale Dean...

\- Chodź. Pomogę Ci. - Dean zaczął zdejmować brudne ubrania z anioła. Marynarka wylądowała na podłodze w kuchni. Reszta ubrań, już nie tylko Castiela, znaczyła ślad prowadzący do łazienki. Pomiędzy szumem wody dało się słyszeć tylko ciche

\- Dean, ja też Cię Kocham.


End file.
